


An unwanted engagement present

by Ballumftw



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballumftw/pseuds/Ballumftw
Summary: Jonno ain't happy his son is engaged again...let alone to Ben Mitchell.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 45





	An unwanted engagement present

Stuart and Ben were stood in Ben's kitchen as Ben made their tea. Callum had wanted to talk to Stuart and had asked him round for dinner with him and Ben  
"Wheres Callum?" Stuart asked Ben, "ain't he supposed to be here by now thought he finished work an hour ago?"  
"Yeah, he said he would be home straight after work!" Ben replied. "He should be home by now, probably got held up a bit with paperwork... don't worry, I'll call him if he's not home soon!"  
"Do you know why he wanted me round ronight for dinner?" Stuart asked as he sat at the table  
"No, he didn't say!" Ben shrugged as he turned the pasta down in the pan. "I dont know what he wants to speak to ya about!"  
Just then the back door opened and Callum practically fell through the doorway. He was bruised and bleeding from a head wound, a black eye already forming around his left eye.  
"Jesus Callum, who did this to you?" Ben asked as Staurt helped him sit down. "Are you okay? Do you need to go to hospital?"  
"I'm fine..."  
"You ain't fine bro...look at ya covered in blood Cal...what happened? Who did this to you?"  
Callum sighed "it's an unwanted engagement present from dad!"  
"What?" Stuart looked livid. "Dad did this?"  
"Yeah, whacked me with a steel pipe from behind and then battered me with it!" Callum closed his eyes in pain.  
"How dare he hurt you!" Ben hissed in anger. "Why didn't you ring me babe? I would have come and got you"  
Callum slid his phone out of his pocket. "It got broke when he hit me!" He answered Ben showing him the shattered screen. "Had to figure out where I was, and try and get home." Ben quickly passed him a bag of frozen peas in a tea towel, which he pressed to his throbbing eye. Sighing in relief at the icy coolness on his bruised skin.  
"I'm gonna kill him!" Stuart said.  
"No you aren't Stuart!" Callum replied firmly  
"Look at you Callum, look at the state he's put you in again!"  
"He ain't worth a jail sentence Stuart, just leave it!" Callum slammed his hand down on the table. Regretting it the moment pain radiated up his arm.  
"Christ Callum, I really think you need to go to a hospital!" Ben said sounding nervous, as he tried to see how bad Callums head wound was.  
"What happened to you?" Phil asked as he walked in looking shocked  
"His dad gave him an engagement present with a steel pipe!" Ben replied in quiet anger as he wiped the blood from Callums forehead as best he could.  
"What? Jonno did this because you're engaged?" Phil asked horrified  
Callum nodded wincing at the sharp pain in his chest when he moved. "Yeah, he ain't happy!"  
"He won't let me go after him, won't let me hurt him" Stuart informed Phil "says he's not worth jail time!"  
"Well I AM going after him!" Phil said "no one hurts a member of our family for being gay! I've punched him once, and I'll do it again. Come on Stuart, you can show me where he lives!" Phil said leaving with Stuart I'm tow, who shot an apologetic look at his brother before closing the kitchen door behind him. Callum groaning in frustration.  
"Just let them do what they need to do....Callum, come on, this head injury looks really bad, we need to get you checked out at a hospital!"  
Callum shook his head. "No hospital babe, please!" He whispered looking so defeated. "Its not like he ain't battered me before is it?"  
"Callum, your dad had no fucking right to do this!" Ben replied in anger "you know that don't you? He's a homophobic bully!"  
Callum nodded, readjusting the peas on his black eye  
"Callum please, I love you, just let me get you to a hospital please? You can't mess around with head injuries!" Ben pleaded, taking in just how much blood was soaking Callums hoodie. "You are losing too much blood!"  
Callum gazed wearily at Ben before nodding.  
"Fine, go hospital then!" He muttered in defeat, allowing Ben to help him hobble to the car.  
\---------------------  
Callum had needed eight stitches in his head, and his cracked ribs would have to heal on their own. Luckily Callum didn't have a concussion, and Ben was grateful for small mercies. They hadn't spoken much at the hospital, when the nurses had asked if he'd seen who attacked him, if he wanted to go to the police with a GBH charge, Callum had replied that he hadn't seen his attacker and he didn't want to report anything.  
Eventually they were back at home where Phil pulled Ben to one side to tell him that Jonno was fine, just very roughed up in the middle of nowhere with a warning to stay away from them all.  
Ben helped Callum up the stairs, tucking him into bed as he lay down beside him.  
"I'm so sorry for what he did to you!" Ben whispered "he had no right. I hate seeing you hurt so bad!"  
"Ben, its fine!" Callum started to protest but Bem cut him off.  
"Its not fine Callum...you are worth ten of him gay or straight it dont matter...he could have killed you Callum!"  
"He didnt though, ill be back to normal soon, and I've still got you...so long as I have got you in my life, nothing else matters!"  
"I love you Callum, but I mean it if I ever see Jonno round here, I will knock his teeth out!"  
"I know, to be honest I wouldn't expect anything else from you!"  
They curled up close and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
